Love Neko
by Moki Chi
Summary: Não importa o quão sozinho eu era. Eu nunca compraria algo assim tão facilmente! E eles ainda me mandam esse gato robô gay e maníaco sexual! Eu não posso deixar que ninguém saiba que eu tenho uma coisa como essa!" Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá! o/**

**Aqui estou eu com mais um projeto meu! ^^ Os anteriores eu quase não recebi reviews e fiquei muito chateada com isso... Portanto só vou continuar esse se receber uma quantidade considerável, afinal, eu preciso saber o que estão achando da fic. u.u'**

**A fic é baseada no mangá Love Neko que é de autoria de Kazuhiko Mishima. Acho que não preciso dizer que, nem Naruto, nem Love Neko me pertencem e que a fic não contém fins lucrativos certo? u.u**

**Bom... Esse é apenas o prólogo. Espero que gostem e apreveitem! ^^ E não se esqueçam... Mandem review! Ò_ó**

* * *

**Erro. Foi um erro, um grande erro, o que ele tinha feito.**

**Estava sozinho em casa depois de voltar do trabalho, notou aquele sentimento desagradável de solidão e acabou pensando em como gostaria de ter um jantar quente feito para ele toda noite, e alguém lhe encontrando na porta dizendo "bem-vindo!".**

_- Talvez eu possa entrar em um site de encontros ou algo assim, o que quer que seja não me importa! Se pelo menos a Sakura-chan olhasse pra mim!_

Com esta intenção começou a olhar sites na internet até achar um com a foto de uma mulher de longas madeixas negras como a noite e olhos cor de ônix. Usava uma blusa longa com um decote em forma de "V" que ia até a metade da barriga, o que possibilitava ver um pouco dos fartos seios. Também tinha orelhas e rabo de gato da mesma cor que o cabelo. Ao lado tinha uma descrição e no final dela um botão escrito "comprar".

_- _Hm?

_Sexy 3D Alta tecnologia "Moe Love Girl"_

_Apresentamos a mais nova máquina do amor, construída com a mais fina tecnologia!!_

_Você adora jovens e belas esposas?_

_Mulheres que mudam de jovens refinadas de dia, para mulheres selvagens de noite?!_

_Se sim: experimente nossa popular versão "Mulher Casada"._

_Ela também é uma ótima cozinheira. Cozinha de primeira e cama de primeira pode ser sua!!_

- _É barato o bastante, eu nem posso me queixar do preço, mas não estou muito certo sobre as orelhas de gato, mas ela é muito bonita e aqui diz "cozinha e __**cama**__ de primeira"._

Começou a imaginá-la com um vestido azul claro bem curto e um avental rosa de babadinhos preparando um prato de ramen pra ele enquanto dizia com uma voz sensual enquanto se aproximava dele. "Okaeri, Naruto... Estava preparando ramen pro jantar, especialmente pra você". E depois surrando em seu ouvido "Espero receber uma recompensa por isso depois." Depois lambendo e mordendo sua orelha, passando a mão por seu peito. Sem hesitar apertou o botão de "comprar".

- Eu... Eu comprei isso... Eu realmente comprei isso. _Mas é somente uma máquina, então está tudo bem, dattebayou! Tudo bem então... Apresse-se e venha pra o meu lado!_


	2. Chapter 2

Nyah... Desculpa a demora! x_x' É que eu fiquei meio ocupada estudando pras provas (eu não passei direto no colégio em física e química ¬¬') então eu acabei demorando um pouquinho e vo demorar tambem com o 2º e 3º capítulos. Eu ainda vo ter que fazer as provas e preciso de inspiração tbm. x_x"

Bem... vamos a fic! o/

* * *

Um homem, de 27 anos, loiro com cabelo arrepiado e belos olhos azuis como o céu procurava a chave de casa nos bolsos da calça. Ele vestia uma blusa laranja com o desenho de um redemoinho preto no peito, uma calça preta e tênis preto com os cadarços laranja. Olhou no bolso esquerdo, olhou nos de trás e, finalmente, achou as chaves no bolso direito da frente. Abriu a porta e como sempre fazia murmurou um "Tadaima", mesmo sabendo que não teria resposta.

- Okaeri.

- Hã?

O loiro ficou assustado. Levantou a cabeça, que até então estava voltada para seus pés, pois estava tirando o tênis e se deparou com um garoto de cabelo negro e olhos cor de ônix. Ele estava encostado na parede perto da porta com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans escura. Usava uma blusa de manga comprida listrada preta e azul e outra blusa de manga curta preta com uma caveira desenhada em azul. Também usava um cinto preto com a fivela em forma de caveira e... Tinha orelhas e rabo de gato.

- Você deve ser Uzumaki Naruto.

- H-hai... O que... Quem é você? E o que 'tá fazendo na minha casa?

- Prefiro dizer que não tenho nome... E... Foi você que me comprou dobe.

- Nani?! Teme! Espera... Você disse que eu te comprei?

- Disse, por quê?

- ... AH! Eu me lembro de ter comprado um robô num site e tinha orelhas e rabo de gato.

- Então, sou eu.

- Nani? Mas era uma MULHER! E uma beeem bonita! No site disse que eu poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela! Você é um GAROTO! HOMEM! Tem que ter alguma coisa errada! Não po-

Foi impedido de continuar pelos lábios do moreno, as mãos dele seguravam seu rosto. Os olhos do loiro estavam arregalados, enquanto os do moreno estavam fechados. Sentiu seu rosto queimar. Não sabia se era de raiva ou vergonha pelo outro o estar beijando. Decidiu ficar com a primeira opção. O moreno foi se afastando lentamente conforme ia abrindo os olhos. Ficou a alguns centímetros de distância do rosto de Naruto apenas olhando para seus olhos. Nesse momento o loiro percebeu como os olhos do outro eram sérios e que ele era alguns centímetros mais alto. Só saiu do transe quando ouviu a voz do moreno outra vez.

- Você é muito escandaloso. Já disse que quem você comprou foi eu.

- Não pode ser você! Você é completamente diferente da foto! Isso foi uma fraude'ttebayou!

O loiro tirou as mãos do outro de seu rosto e começou a andar, entrando na casa, mas não pode dar mais de dois passos pois o moreno o segurou pelo pulso puxando-o de volta, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem muito próximos.

- Me solta! Eu vou fazer o procedimento de retorno! Eu vou te devolver.

Sentiu o outro lhe empurrar e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio caindo de costas no chão. Apoiou-se nos braços para poder encarar o moreno que estava ainda mais serio que antes, mas nem reparou nisso, tinha ficado com muita raiva pelo que o outro fez.

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo baka?!

- Eu sou bom o bastante.

- Nani?!

O moreno se ajoelhou entre as pernas do loiro e se inclinou apoiando o corpo com as mãos, uma de cada lado da cabeça de Naruto, ficando de quatro em cima dele e sussurrou com uma voz meio rouca.

- Eu posso fazer de qualquer jeito, então eu sou bom o bastante.

- C-como assim? Do que-

Mais uma vez foi interrompido pelos lábios do outro, mas dessa vez sentiu a língua do moreno lambendo sua boca, pedindo permissão para entrar e aprofundar o beijo. Seu rosto estava queimando mais do que da outra vez e seus olhos estavam ainda mais arregalados. Empurrou o moreno, o fazendo cair sentado e se afastou um pouco passando as costas da mão na boca.

- O que foi isso?!

- Isso foi um beijo. Não é obvio?

- Eu não gosto de garotos ok?! Mesmo que você seja um robô, nunca vou fazer isso!! Nunca entendeu?!

- Nunca?

O moreno deu um sorriso de canto malicioso e seu olhar passou a ter um brilho de luxuria. Aproximou-se de Naruto ficando novamente em cima dele, vendo os olhos azuis se arregalarem e o rosto do outro ficar vermelho mais uma vez. Abaixou a cabeça e lambeu o pescoço do loiro até a orelha e sussurrou com uma voz sensual.

- Nunca? Tem certeza? Você já está excitado.

Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Naruto ouvindo um suspiro do mesmo, que fechou os olhos. Sorriu mais uma vez e deslizou uma das mãos pelo peito do loiro até a barra da calça, o fazendo abrir os olhos assustado.

- Espera ai! O que 'tá fazendo?! Sai de cima de mim dattebayou!

- Você é realmente escandaloso. Isso é irritante sabia?

-Cala a boca seu robô tarado! Sai de-

Dessa vez o loiro foi calado pelo dedo indicador do moreno. Ele deslizou o dedo pelo rosto do outro até descer para o pescoço, passou a mão na nuca do loiro e começou a fazer um leve carinho vendo o outro fechar os olhos suspirando mais uma vez. Voltou a sorrir com malicia e disse com uma voz debochada:

- Não parece que você quer que eu saia.

Nem teve tempo de dizer alguma coisa, pois o moreno rapidamente tirou a mão da nuca do Uzumaki e voltou para a barra da calça do mesmo, começando a abaixá-la. Naruto abriu os olhos e agarrou as mãos do outro, caindo de costas no chão e puxando o outro pra cima, o fazendo cair deitado em cima dele. As bocas estavam a centímetros de distância, que logo foi destruída pelo moreno que voltou a selar os lábios com o do outro. Como a boca de Naruto estava entreaberta, o outro aproveitou para colocar a língua, dando um beijo mais profundo. Vendo que o loiro estava paralisado pelo beijo, o moreno voltou a abaixar a calça dele, começando a passar a mão pelo membro que já estava duro, ouvindo um gemido abafado pelo beijo. Os dois se separaram, Naruto estava ofegante e o outro com um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto. O moreno começou a descer ficando com a cabeça entre as pernas do loiro e segurando o membro do mesmo, dando uma lambida por toda a extensão, fazendo Naruto se sobressaltar.

- Saia daí teme! Não me toque!... Droga!

Ignorando os protestos do outro, o moreno apenas continuou o que estava fazendo, chupando o membro de Naruto, ouvindo a respiração do mesmo ficar cada vez mais forte.

- Eu disse pra sair! Hmm... É serio! Pa- Ahh... Para!

O maior parou o que estava fazendo olhando nos olhos de Naruto com um sorriso que demonstrava malicia, deboche e vitória ao mesmo tempo.

- Mentiroso. Você não quer que eu pare. Já 'tá bem excitado.

Naruto arregalou os olhos ficando ainda mais vermelho que já estava. O moreno apenas voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo, lambendo, dando uma leve mordida, para em seguida colocar o membro do loiro na boca, começando a fazer movimentos pra cima e pra baixo, ouvindo mais protestos e gemidos contidos.

- N-não! Ahhh... Isso é um erro! Hmm

- Não vejo erro algum... Isso é bom não é?

- Não... Você 'tá er- Ahhh...

Depois de algum tempo Naruto começou a tremer levemente. Seu orgasmo estava próximo e o maior sabia disso então, começou a fazer os movimentos de sucção com mais força, mais vontade, até que sentiu o loiro ejacular em sua boca. Engoliu todo o líquido quente e depois lambeu mais uma vez o membro do menor para pegar o que havia sobrado. Levantou a cabeça pra olhar o Uzumaki e passou a mão esquerda no canto da boca, enquanto com a outra se apoiava. Estava com o mesmo sorriso de antes no rosto.

- Viu como gostou... Dobe? Se quiser mais, nós podemos fazer sem-

Foi interrompido por um forte empurrão do loiro, que o fez cair pra trás, sentado. Ficou encarando Naruto com um olhar confuso, enquanto via o mesmo se levantar apressado, se afastando e puxando a barra da blusa para baixo.

- Como você pode?!

- Por que você é tão teimoso e escandaloso?

- Cala a boca seu gato robô pervertido! Não chega perto de mim!

- Por que não? Você gostou e eu posso fazer muito melhor.

- Eu não quero você idiota! Eu vou te devolver e até lá fique bem longe de mim entendeu'?!

Naruto estava vermelho pelo comentário do outro, que tinha um sorriso malicioso que se desfez aos poucos com as palavras do loiro e sua expressão passou a demonstrar irritação. O Uzumaki era realmente teimoso e, além disso, tinha sido ele quem o comprou. A expressão do moreno foi ficando mais irritada, soltou um baixo grunhido antes de voltar a discutir.

- Foi você quem me comprou! Como pode dizer que vai me devolver assim?!

- Eu comprei o robô do site e ele era uma MULHER, não um HOMEM! Isso foi uma fraude, então eu _vou_ te devolver'ttebayou!

Um breve silêncio se instalou entre os dois. O maior agora olhava para o chão enquanto o outro o olhava um pouco confuso e desconfiado, a confusão aos poucos deu lugar a receio e a desconfiança aumentava ao ver os lábios do moreno mostrar um sorriso malicioso e ele levantar a cabeça. O ouviu começara a falar numa voz baixa e rouca, que chegava a ser sensual.

- Se é assim... Não vou te deixar em paz até que me aceite.

- N-nani?!

Naruto ficou espantado com a declaração do outro e se afastou ainda mais. O olhava se aproximar com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Continuou se afastando do outro que continuava a avançar até sentir suas costas baterem em uma parede. Sentiu seu corpo gelar ou ver o sorriso do outro aumentar e ele ficar com o corpo quase colado ao seu. O moreno o agarrou pela cintura e o loiro deu um grito começando a se debater para se soltar.

- Pare de gritar e se mexer baka!

- Sai de perto de mim! Não me toque seu gato pervertido!

- Mas você vai gostar ainda mais do que da outra vez.

- Mas eu não quero nada disso! Não com _você_!

**Não importa o quão sozinho eu era. Eu nunca compraria algo assim tão facilmente!! E eles ainda me mandam esse gato robô gay e maníaco sexual!**

**Eu não posso deixar que ninguém saiba que eu tenho uma coisa como essa!!**

Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews! Eu fiquei muito feliz com elas e adorei saber que gostaram da minha ideia! Continuem mandando riviews tá? =3

Bjs e até o próximo capítulo! ;*


End file.
